


Jealousy

by Poteto



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine doesn't say it properly because he's an useless butthead but he's bisexual, Friends to Lovers, Kise is just gay, M/M, Satsuki and Kagami dealing with Aomine's nonsense, lots of Ahomine being dense as hell, lots of swearing, mostly Satsuki though somebody should give her an award or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poteto/pseuds/Poteto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Daiki gets more possessive than originally planned when he's left aside - and it's totally Kise's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, did the third season get me pumped up.  
> It's the first time I try to write something about KNB, I hope this isn't ooc. I just really love AoKise and had to write something about them, I'm really sorry.  
> Here, all of them are going to (different) universities. Most of them are living by themselves now, except for KagaKuro, who are living together.  
> Now English is not my native language, please let me know if you spot any mistakes. Thank you for your attention, I hope you enjoy the reading.

_“Well... I guess you could say that I’m in love.”_

With a loud splur, Daiki spilled soda all over Satsuki. The girl shrieked in disgust, but Daiki wasn't really paying attention to her rather than the stupid blond and his stupid smile on the TV screen.

“What the _frickle frackle_ , Dai-chan?!” Satsuki squealed at the same time Aomine roared:

“What the hell?!”

When Satsuki asked him to come over, Daiki did without asking why. It wasn’t unusual for both of them to hang out at each other’s places just because. Sometimes Satsuki would ask him to stop by her place for no reason other than having him sitting on the floor watching TV while she worked on some college essay. Sometimes she would go to his house and play his video games or complain about his diet and the lack of healthy food on his fridge. They had that kind of comfortable relationship, so it wasn't big deal.

Nevertheless, this time, Satsuki had an actual reason to call Daiki there: Kise had texted her a few days ago announcing that he was going to be the star of some teen drama and there would be an interview, because everybody was so interested in knowing about the ascending model soon-to-be-actor. Daiki didn't even know Kise was that popular.

Ok, right, he had seen his face on outdoors and buses and random ads on the streets really often recently. And it was true that Kise had been busy whenever Daiki asked him to come play basketball or just hang out – or rather when he asked Satsuki do call him over, because Daiki Aomine himself wasn't supposed to be inviting people out that often – and it has been a while since the last time he pestered Daiki for a one-on-one. Part of him was kind of satisfied for finding out the reason why Kise was so distant, as if he finally got to scratch something that was itching for a long time. A bigger part was pissed off because Kise was always so vague, saying stuff like “I have work to do, sorry” or “Sorry, I can’t make it today” instead of actually explaining why the hell he was avoiding him.

So Kise was debuting as an actor. So Kise was getting more popular. And then Kise was _in love_ with someone. What else there was about Kise that Daiki didn't know about? Was he a spy or some shit?

Much to his annoyance, the interview kept going as if it was completely normal, as if Kise hadn't said anything unbelievable.

 _“Oh, I bet there are a lot of disappointed or hopeful girls out there right now.”_ The interviewer chuckled.  _“Who is the lucky one that stole Ryouta Kise’s heart?”_

 _“I can’t say that yet, it’s a secret~”_ Kise blushed a little and Aomine could have thrown something at his stupid pretty face.

“Dai-chan!” Satsuki wailed. “Care to explain why on Earth did you spill your stupid drink on me?”

“Did you know about that?” Aomine pointed at the TV screen, sounding even more indignant than he actually felt.

“What?” Satsuki raised an eyebrow. “That Ki-chan was in love with someone?”

“He turned down, like, billions of pretty girls when we were at school, what’s with that now?”

“Why are you so upset?” Satsuki snorted impatiently. Usually she was more patient, but maybe spilling soda all over her precious hair had put her on a bad mood.

“What the hell does he mean by “ _I am in love~_ ”?” Daiki barked in a bad impression of Kise’s cheerful tone. “How come I have never heard about that? I thought he was so busy modeling and letting people take photos of his pretty ass or something that he didn't even have time to play basketball, say go around falling for some random girl!”

Satsuki glared at him, for a second speechless and expressionless, probably forgetting that there was still soda dripping of her hair. Soon after, she started to giggle hysterically, much to Daiki's annoyance. Something about her chuckling made his cheeks heat up and he barked bitterly:

“What?”

“Dai-chan… ahahaha so stu- ahahahaha that’s the dumbest thing I… Oh my God!” She couldn't stop laughing even though Daiki was glaring at her with the angrier face he was able to make – which, speaking about him, _was quite_ _something_ – and she was wiping tears of her eyes when she finally managed to speak coherently: “Dai-chan, how can you think that Ki-chan’s life gravitates around you like that?”

Daiki kept glaring at her. Years of experience in dealing with him were enough for Satsuki to know that he didn’t understand yet. She sighed.

“You will probably be shocked, but other people have lives, even when they’re not around you, Dai-chan. Ki-chan included. He has plenty of friends other than us, like his old teammates from Kaijou, his current classmates from college and his model friends. I’m pretty sure that he doesn't spend all of his free time with us and that he has more than enough time and acquaintances to fall in love.”

He hadn't thought ab out that. He never stopped to think that Kise actually did something other than stay there looking pretty when Daiki was not around. Actually, he never thought about what any of his friends liked to do during their free time. His head was always filled with basketball and idols and his own business. He grumbled something, really not amused, but Satsuki wasn't finished yet. Her sweet grin widened and tuned into a smirk.

“By the way, what did you expect? That Ki-chan invited you to a sleepover so you could talk about your crushes?”

She was right, of course. Satsuki had this annoying habit of being right when Daiki was being irrational, much to his exasperation, and he hated it. Daiki himself had no idea why he was so worked up about that. It was plain absurd to be upset for not knowing everything about Kise. Period.

“By the way…” Satsuki’s slaughter wasn't over yet “Aren't you being a little unfair? You broke up with your girlfriend a couple of weeks ago. Did you bother to tell Ki-chan about that?”

“I got it, you made your point!” he snarled grumpily. “And I don’t need to tell Kise that my girlfriend was being a bitch.”

And she was. Aomine started dating her because she confessed, even though her boobs could be only classified as regular. She probably only wanted to date him because he was the ace of the basketball team, because soon enough she started to bitch about how he spent too much time training and too much time with Satsuki. Any girl who wasn't able to understand that Satsuki was his best friend and that he wouldn't leave her no matter what, wasn't girlfriend material for him.

Satsuki made a face at the bad word, but only retorted:

“Well, then Ki-chan doesn't need to tell you that he is in love. Also, we missed half of the interview with your jealousy nonsense. Turn up the volume so I can hear the rest while I wash off this mess you made with my hair.”

“Jealousy? I’m not jealous! Why would I be?”

“Turn up the volume, Dai-chan.”

Mumbling about how absurd Satsuki could be, he did as she said as she walked towards the bathroom.  Now the interviewer was asking about Kise’s hobbies. Of course he started talking about the basketball. Daiki could see the old and familiar sparkle in his eyes when he explained passionately about the sport they loved. The sport that apparently wasn't the only thing that Kise loved, after all.

Daiki still didn’t know why he was so angry about the things that Kise didn’t tell him about. It was pissing him off that Kise took the time to text Satsuki about his next stupid job and his stupid interview, but didn’t think that Daiki deserved the same consideration. It was annoying the hell outta him that Kise was too busy to play basketball with him because he was out there screwing around with some model, even though Daiki had canceled not one, but two dates with his (now ex) girlfriend because Kise texted him asking to go play with him. Not that Kise knew about that, but still.

Daiki didn’t want to look at his dumb face anymore, so he turned the TV off. Satsuki came back with towel in her head and yelled at him for that.

 

* * *

 

Kagami texted him to come over to his University. Apparently, their club was on a break and Tetsu was busy studying – Kagami was shamelessly avoiding to study for his tests, but so was Daiki, so he wouldn't be the one to call him out for that – so Kagami didn’t have anyone around to play. Aomine was pretty much in the same situation, so he went ahead. What he didn’t expect was to find Kagami already playing on a small court outside with no one else but Kise.

Kise explained that he was supposed to be shooting some scenes of his drama nearby, but there were some technical complications that Daiki didn’t understand and it was canceled. Kise was jogging home when he spotted Kagami wasting time while waiting for Aomine, so they decided to play together a little.

Daiki got pissed off that Kise went to play with Kagami instead of texting him or calling him – he irrationally and deliberately ignored the fact that Kise was heading home when met Kagami by coincidence – and showed no mercy when they started to play. He crushed both Kagami and Kise solely because Kise wasn't the puppy-like teenager that followed him around asking him to play anymore and that was beyond irritating.

When Kagami finally announced a break – because Kise yelped “Kagamicchi! Aominecchi! Are you guys possessed or something? Take a rest, god damn it!” – Daiki and Kise sat on the bleachers and Kagami went to buy some drinks for the three of them on a vending machine nearby. When he came back and handed the cold cans of energy drinks to them, he started to small talk, something that Daiki didn’t know Kagami was capable of, being so stupid and uneducated – not that he was the one to talk.

“Tetsuya told me about your interview.” Kagami opened his own drink loudly and, before taking a sip, commented: “Getting famous, aren't ya?”

“It was nothing, really.” Kise chuckled, faking modesty. Daiki knew enough of him to know that he was loving every second of attention he was getting. “Kurokocchi wouldn't even have watched it if I hadn't texted him about it.”

_So Satsuki and Tetsu were important enough to be texted, but Daiki wasn't. That’s really nice of you, Kise._

“How’s Kurokocchi? You guys are sharing a flat now, aren't you?”

“Yeah, kinda. He just moved in to my apartment because I live near the University and it’s nice to have someone to share. He started to gain some pounds now that I’m making him eat properly and all.”

Kise laughed at Kagami’s “proud mother” tone, but Daiki felt even more left behind. Who cares about Kagami and Tetsu’s stupid newly married life? Why wasn't Kise asking about Daiki’s new living-by-himself life style? Suddenly, he remembered Satsuki saying that it was unfair of him wanting to know about Kise’s love life when Daiki himself wasn't willing to tell anything about his own.

“I broke up with my girlfriend a while ago.” He proudly announced.

Kagami looked surprised, but Daiki was paying more attention to Kise’s reaction. His clear eyes widened and sparkled with interest at the same time.

“Huh… I’m sorry, dude.” Kagami managed to say, rubbing the back of his head. “I didn’t even know you had a girlfriend.”

“Why did you break up?” Kise asked nonchalantly, but he still had that eager sparkle in his eyes that Daiki used to associate with basketball, because was the look Kise always had when Daiki was the one to take the initiative to ask him to play.

“She was jealous of Satsuki. And being a pain in the ass about me training too much and stuff, so I told her to piss off.”

“I take back what I said.” Kagami snorted. “I now am sorry for the girl and glad that she’s not with you anymore.”

Kise chuckled halfheartedly.

“Aominecchi is the worst.”

“Shut up.”  Daiki pouted “What about you and your supposed love? Or that bullshit was just something to get some of your fangirls to freak out?”

“Ah…” Kise looked uncomfortable, suddenly. “So Satsucchi made you watch my interview.”

_And now that. Since when Satsuki’s nickname was upgraded from Momocchi to Satsucchi? When did Kise get that close to her?_

“What are you talking about?” Kagami raised one of his absurd eyebrows, curious.

“Mr. Pretty Boy over here announced on TV that he is in love.”

“Oh, shut up, Aominecchi.” Now Kise was the one pouting. “This kind of question appears kind of often, okay? If I don’t give them a good answer, they will keep pestering me about it.”

“So you made that up?”

“Huh… not really. I really am interested in someone for a while now…”

“Who is the girl? Do I know her?”

Now, Daiki didn’t mean to sound that restless about it, but even he noticed how he actually was. He’d even forgotten about how Kagami was still there and didn’t notice the face he made when Daiki deliberately invaded Kise’s personal space, aggressively asking about a subject that was absolutely none of his business. Kise flinched.

“Hm… Yeah… About that, I’m not interested in a girl.”

“You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.” Kagami blurted hurriedly, which made Daiki raise an eyebrow to him

“Don’t be so thoughtful, Kagamicchi, it’s not like you.” Kise smiled bitterly. “It’s not like I want to keep it a secret from my friends. The person I like is not a girl. It’s a guy. Actually, I have no interest in girls, to be honest.”

Daiki blinked once. Twice. He wasn't sure of what Kise meant. He had no interest in girls? How come? What did that even mean? Whenever someone asked him to think of Ryouta Kise, Daiki would see either a Kise smiling like a kid, with some sparkly flower aura around him, exclaiming “Aominecchi~!” in an affectionate tone or Kise with the model look, still with that stupid aura, but much more serious, surrounded by girls. It was true that Daiki never heard of Kise dating any of his fans, but he had plenty of them.

Kise was interested in guys. In guys. Now, Daiki was aware that homosexuals were a thing that existed, but didn’t bother to think about gay people until Kise announced that he was one of them, just like that. Before he could think harder into it, Kagami’s awkward words – _You don’t have to tell us about it if you don’t want to_ – switched a button inside him. _Kagami knew._

“Did you know?” Daiki glared at him.

“Well… Yeah.” Kagami frowned. “Don’t underestimate people who lived overseas, this kind of thing is pretty common in America, you know. I could notice.”

“Kurokocchi figured by himself and told you, didn’t he?”

“… Yeah, he did.” He admitted and took a sip of his energy drink to hide his embarrassment.

So Kuroko and Kagami knew it, but Daiki didn’t. Suddenly, Daiki wasn’t even mad about it anymore, he was… well, kind of sad. Once again, he realized how much he wasn't aware of. He always thought of Kise as a constant in his life. Not a constantly constant like Satsuki, but a regular constant. He thought that, no matter what happened, Kise would come back and ask Daiki to play him. He thought that he knew enough about Kise – and he knew a lot.

He knew that Kise was afraid to death of earthworms. He knew that Kise only has one ear pierced because he thought it hurt too much, said that he would pierce the other another day and never did it. Daiki knew that it was one of his older sisters who got him into modeling. Daiki also knew that Kise loved to sing karaoke and that he couldn't stand spicy food.

But it wasn't enough. There was a lot of stuff that he didn’t know. Not that not knowing was a big deal. The biggest problem was that Kise was growing distant of him. He still played basketball for the college, but his idol career wasn't slowly becoming more important? Was Kise moving on from _their_ beloved sport? Moving on from Daiki? Now, that was upsetting. Kise was one of the few people against whom Daiki could play seriously.  What if one of the things he didn’t know was that Kise was going away definitely? Why the hell he was getting closer to Satsuki, Kuroko and even Kagami… But wasn't paying attention to Daiki?

He needed to ask Kise if he was leaving his basketball behind.

“Oi, Kise.” He barked abruptly “About the guy you like. Is it me?”

Kagami choked loudly on his energy drink while Kise’s face got so red that he could be mistaken by a tomato with a blond wig.

“DUDE!” Kagami yelped between coughs, his drink dripping of his chin “What the hell? Why the hell would you ask that!?”

Why, indeed. That wasn't what Daiki meant to ask, to begin with. But apparently his mouth had lost the connection with his brain, because somehow he found himself replying to Kagami:

“Well, if he is into dudes, it better be me.”

“OH MY GOD, AHOMINE!”

“ _WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN, YOU ABSOLUTE ASSHOLE?_ ” Kise yelled as he got on his feet.

_I don’t know either, where did that even come from?_

“Punch him, Kise.” Kagami demanded “I’ll hold him, so punch him right in the face.”

“I’m doing better than that.” Kise pulled his cellphone of his pocket. “I’m calling his mother. I’m telling her that he is skipping classes to play basketball.”

“What? No, you aren't!”

But he did. In the end, Kagami actually held him down while Kise called his mother and lied to her in a very concerned tone, as if he was actually worried about Daiki’s choices, and ignoring Daiki’s threats and curses, glared at him in a really evil way as if he wasn't scared of Daiki at all. And Kise left, apparently very pissed off.

 

* * *

 

Daiki was scolded by Kagami and that’s how he started to feel really concerned by his current situation. If you do something stupid enough to be lectured by the king of the idiots… Well, that’s how you realize you hit the bottom. As if that weren't enough, Kise’s call to his mother was more than effective. She had called him several times, half of them yelling about dragging him back home and making him work as her personal slave, and she was angrier at him than ever.

He was home for only a few minutes when his phone rang and, with a tired sigh, he picked up already apologizing: “Mom, you made your point, I swear I’m not skipping any classes ‘till…”

“DAIKI AOMINE!”

“Satsuki?”

“What the hell did you do to Ki-chan? I knew you were idiot, but not THAT idiot! How could you do that to him, you ganguro jerk?”

Satsuki would only call him anything worse than “dumb” if she were absolutely furious with him and he flinched a little, because… Well, even Daiki knew that he did something really awful. That surely was NOT what you’re supposed to do when your friend come out as gay. Daiki still didn’t know what he was supposed to do, but he was sure that it was something different of what he did.

“I can’t believe you were so damn rude to him!” Satsuki sounded like she was walking in circles in her room while speaking really fast “I mean… It is not a surprise that you don’t have any tact, but that…? THAT? Ki-chan wasn't even able to tell me what exactly you said because he was too embarrassed, but he told me and he was really upset and… Ugh! You’re the worst, Daiki!”

“I know.” He replied quietly.

Satsuki stayed in astonished silence for a second.

“You… You know?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh. In this case… Well.” She took a deep breath, obviously not knowing what to do. When did Daiki even admit he done something wrong? Never, probably. Even Satsuki didn’t know how to deal with that. “I… I mean, you better know! You did something unspeakable and gross and… and…”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, c’mon, it wasn't that bad! Huh… No, wait, it was, but it is hard to stay mad at you when you actually recognize your mistake. My instinct is to protect you if you act like that.”

“Do I look like someone who needs protection?”

“No, you don’t.” She laughed “But neither does Ki-chan and yet you hurt him pretty badly, you know? If you understand that, then go apologize. Explain to him why you were such a meanie and promise you never do it again.”

“I wouldn't go that far, to be honest…”

“Yes, you will. Think about your actions and go apologize to him as soon as you can.”

She hung up before he could argue any further.

 

* * *

 

Daiki couldn't sleep. Lying on his bed, he was doing exactly what Satsuki told him to do: reflecting about his acts. He was aware that he asked something incredibly embarrassing and amazingly stupid. Even Daiki knew that it was (almost) impossible for every creature that is attracted to men to like him. And yet he spitted that dumb question. He had admitted that being offensive was a talent of his, but usually he refrained from being _that_ offensive towards his friends.

He tried to sort out his feelings. Maybe he was homophobic, since he couldn't imagine Kise with another guy. That would be a problem. He still wanted to be around Kise, but Kise would probably not want to be anywhere close to him if he was against his sexuality. Daiki once again tried to change his mental image of Kise. First, there was the puppy-like adorable thing that he wasn't able to hate, despite of anything he could do. Daiki knew he would not hate Satsuki if she was dating another girl. He also couldn't make himself hate Tetsu, even though his living arrangements with Kagami were more like a married couple rather than roommates. Midorima, Murasakibara and even Akashi… All of them were his oldest friends, he couldn't see himself hating any of them over whom they dated.

So homophobia wasn't the problem.

He pictured the Kise that he saw very often when they went to Teikou together. Surrounded by the prettiest girls of the school, smiling in a charming way. By that time, Daiki felt a little jealous because he also wanted the girls’ attention and there was Kise, having all he would ever want and throwing it aside. Now that he thinks about it, it should have bothered him more that Kise could have any girl, but wanted none, however he always thought that it was easier to deal with Kise’s popularity because he didn’t actually date anyone. Kise surrounded by girls was something he was okay with, because it was quite a pretty view. Somehow, it was even prettier now that he knew Kise wasn't interested in any of them.

How odd.

Kise surrounded by men. Why couldn't he picture this? What was so annoying about it? Daiki closed his eyes and forced his imagination. Kise was beautiful enough to be with the man he wanted, right?

_But if he’s into men, he better be with me._

Daiki finally managed to visualize it. There was Kise and there was Daiki by his side, holding him in his arms. He could see himself leaning in to kiss him in the lips. He could see his own hands running over his clothes in inappropriate places, squeezing where it was good to squeeze, lifting the fabric of his T-shirt so he could run his fingers on the pale skin. He wanted to curl his fingers in that blond hair and watch as Kise gazed at him with those bed eyes he always wears when he is modeling.

“Oh my God.” Daiki’s eyes opened wild as he talked to himself. “I’m not homophobic. I’m the homo.”

That couldn't possibly be right. He always – always – liked girls. Women. Boobs and stuff. He was attracted to female people. Why was he so comfortable with imagining himself making out with Kise? More importantly, why the hell he was so obsessed with Kise all of sudden? Just because Kise got too busy to pay attention to him…

Suddenly, something that Satsuki had said in a sappy tone to him years ago, when Tetsu went to a different high school: “You only value something when you lose it, you know?”

_Crap. He had fallen for Kise._

Daiki reached his phone and almost dropped it in the hurry to dial the familiar number. She took a while to answer, but then finally.

“Who is this…?” Satsuki sleepy voice mumbled.

“Satsuki.”

“Dai-chan…? What the heeeell…? What time is it? Oh… oh my god, it’s three in the morning. What’s wrong?”

“Satsuki. I think I’m gay for Kise.”

A moment of silence.

“What? Yeah, what about it?”

“What do you mean what about it? What should I do? You bossed me around my whole life and when I need you to tell me what to do you ask me what about it?”

“What do you mean what do I mean?” She sounded pissed. Probably because it was three in the morning. “Wait… didn’t you know that you’re in love with Ki-chan?”

“Of course I didn’t!”

“Oh my God, then why the hell did you ask him if he was into you, you moron? Why were you so upset about him being mad at you?”

“Beats me off! What do I do, Satsuki?”

“I don’t know! Ask him out, propose him, ask me again when I’m actually awake, whatever. Also, apologize to him for being stupid.”

“You’re so useless, Satsuki.”

She hung up. But Daiki didn’t mind that much. He would have hung up if she hadn’t, because he had something to do. He had to go see Kise.

The last train had left hours ago and there wouldn’t be any other until dawn, but he had a bike. He didn’t have to wait. He knew where Kise lived, even though he only went there once – when Kise was able to buy his own apartment with his own money, he obviously invited all of his old friends over to brag about it – so it wasn’t that difficult to get there. Despite of his lack of sleep, Daiki didn’t feel tired at all. Maybe it was the adrenaline of finding out his new sexuality – a sexuality where he was attracted to girls and to Kise. _Heterokisexual_. – or maybe because he wasn’t the kind of guy who enjoyed problematic stuff. He had an issue that was rather problematic, so the sooner he solved it, the faster he could go back to his carefree life.

Kise’s place wasn’t exactly nearby, but the exercise was more pleasant than tiring. Pedaling there wasn’t a problem. Daiki was in such a hurry, that he didn’t park the bike properly. He just dropped it outside and power walked towards the entrance. Kise live on the third floor of a familiar building with no doorman nor buzzer neither an elevator, so Daiki had to head over there old style:  by the stairs, then knocking on his door.

He wondered if Kise would move to a better place once he gets his first paycheck for acting.

He basically punched the door several times and even more when Kise didn’t open it immediately. The door finally swung open and, with a really impolite and not-Kise-like “What the fuck?”, Kise showed up.

He didn’t bother to put shoes on to open the door, his long legs were covered by sweatpants and, especially for that warm night, he chose to sleep shirtless. Daiki wondered how come he never noticed how hot Kise was. Besides that, his hair was messier than Daiki have ever seen before and his eyes were swollen and red… as if he cried himself to sleep.

“Aominecchi, what… It’s four in the morning.”

“I know, okay? Why does everyone keep telling me what time is it? I have a watch, thank you. Now we need to talk, so let me in.”

Pretty much out of shock and confusion, Kise got out of the way and let Daiki get in. Daiki kicked his shoes off and took of his coat, implying that he would stay for a while. Kise’s place was nice: it’s small and comfy and, as obsessed with aesthetic as Kise is, he did a great job decorating the place, for a college freshman with a cheap model salary, and Daiki made himself home by walking to the living room and sitting on the couch. The lights were off, but the curtains were open, letting in just enough light to set up the mood. Daiki pointed to the seat by his side, expecting Kise to join him. It’s probably the first time Kise was told to sit down at his own home.

“I expected you to show up tomorrow with Satsucchi. You know, I expected her to come to make you apologize. Not this.” Kise sat down where he was told to. “What are you doing here at this ungodly hour?”

“First, Satsuki doesn’t make me do shit. I do whatever I want.” It was only half-true. “Second, I came here to say that I meant it when I said you should be into me.”

“… What? Wait, you just… _What_.”

“Kise. Why didn’t you tell me about your debut in that drama thing?”

“I… What?”

“You texted Satsuki and Tetsu about it. But you didn’t say a word to me. Why?”

If anything, Kise looked more and more confused as he explained himself. Daiki was getting impatient about it, but Satsuki would probably kick him in the balls if he messed up again and he wanted to solve things as quick as possible, so he forced himself to remain quiet.

“I… I didn’t think you would want to know…? You always get bored or pissed when I talk about my job, so I figured it wasn’t big deal for you. I guessed Satsucchi would made you see it anyway, so it wasn’t a big deal even if didn’t let you know.”

Daiki nodded.

“That was the last straw.”

“Aominecchi" Kise started in a very calm, but also somewhat concerned tone, as if he was talking to a stupid child "I barely slept this week because I was trying to study my lines and college stuff and attend practice. I’m tired and hurt and you were an asshole to me and now you show up at this hour to talk nonsense. I’m about to follow Kagamicchi’s advice and punch you.”

“No, not punching, listen to me. You used to follow me around like a puppy all the time, but now I have to go after you and half of the time all you do is answer “ _Can’t, Aominecchi, too busy letting people kiss my ass, we can hang out next time_ ” and that was getting annoying.”

“I don’t sound whiny like that. I don’t. Do I?”

“You do. But that’s not important right now. My point is that I was annoyed with you because you left me aside. Not that I care that much, I get that you have a lot of stuff to do, but it’s annoying that you have time for the others, but not for me.”

“I… I didn’t know you felt like that.”

“Well, I do. Now care to answer my question? Am I the person you like?”

Kise just stared at him, his chin dropped. Daiki had no idea he would be this slow just because the sun hadn't rose yet. However, there was something satisfying about seeing Kise slowly getting flustered, his cheeks all red. At this point, Daiki wished he had turned on the lights so he could enjoy the view properly. Kise looked vulnerable and anxious and, even though Daiki was very aware that Kise was anything but innocent, he had to fight the urge to squeeze him between his arms.

“Wait… Wait, wait, wait!” Kise yelped, his voice higher than usual “Is this… Is this some kind of joke, Aominecchi, because if so, I swear that I’ll spank you and…”

“No spanking” Daiki cut him. “I’m not one to kink shame, but I’m not into being beaten up. You can tie me to bed if you want, but no spanking.”

Kise just glared at him and Daiki could say he was 100% done, so he sighed and added:

“Look, it’s no joke, okay? You think I would drop by your place at this time just to mess with you? What do you take me for?”

“I… I don’t know what to think! Are you… Are you saying that you _like_ me?” As Daiki nodded, Kise snorted loudly. “What… What about those busty idols you used to like so much?”

“Still like ‘em.” Aomine crossed his arms, very proud of himself. “I can like them and you at the same time just fine, except that I’m actually hoping to bang you in real life. Besides, you’re a model and an actor, I guess you count as an idol too. See? You’re my type.”

Kise grabbed the couch’s cushion and started to beat up Daiki with it while barking, punctuating every world with a hit:

“ _Are! You! Telling me! That you’re! Gonna! Throw me out! When I’m! No longer! Young! And beautiful! YOU PRICK_?”

“Ow, ow, stop it! Who said that, why are you being such a… complicated… OW! _Stop it_!” Daiki tried to take the cushion from him, but somehow managed to grab both of his hands instead, which was better. Kise froze as Daiki didn’t let him go, the stupid cushion still between then. “Listen to me. I telling you that I fell for you. I want to go out with you. Or… something like that.”

Suddenly, the realization that he was saying some embarrassing stuff hit him and he couldn’t keep looking into those ridiculous golden eyes. He still could feel that Kise was staring at him, his face all flushed.

“Do… do you mean it?” he asks and Daiki groans.

“I think I already made it pretty clear that I wouldn’t be here to prank you, dumbass. Will you go out with me or not?”

“Y-yes” and Kise’s voice was shaking, which made Daiki look at him again. There were tears streaming down his face.

“Are… Are you crying? Really?”

“Am not! Shut up!” He tried to wipe the tears with the back of his hand “But so stupid…! I’ve liked you for, like, forever and even though I dated lots of guys, in the end I always…”

“Wait, what? What do you mean you dated lots of guys?”

Daiki knew Kise for years and he surely never heard of any boyfriend.

 “What about it? Of course I did, I’m pretty popular, you’re lucky to have me.”

“Yeah, who’s the prick now?” Daiki groaned once more and sighed “Well, whatever. Can I kiss you?”

Kise slowly nodded, letting go of the damn cushion, wearing again that annoying innocent look that made Daiki’s heart throb. Damn. He leaned in, just like he imagine earlier, until their lips met. Kise’s lips were softer than any other lips Daiki had kissed. He couldn’t describe to himself how pleasant it was to be able to curl his fingers in the blond, soft hair, while using the other to hold his slender waist, pulling him closer.

When Daiki licked softly the blond’s lips, Kise parted them with a sigh that could only be described as obscene. The kiss deepened. Kise’s mouth tasted somehow amazing and Daiki couldn’t explain why. His bare skin was soft to touch, even with the rigid muscles beneath it. Daiki groaned  hoarsely and kissed him until they were both breathless. Daiki’s heart was about to jump of his chest.

 _Damn_ , he really was in love with that idiot.

With another sigh, Daiki rested his chin on Kise’s shoulder and hugged him tightly. Kise hugged him back. The warmth was pleasant enough to make Daiki feel somehow dozing off.

“Aominecchi.” Kise moaned after a while. “Take me back to bed.”

“Well, that escalated quickly.”

Kise punched him lightly in the shoulder, finally letting go of him.

“Not like that, idiot! I’m tired! I need some beauty sleep and we are not going to sleep on the couch.”

“Seriously? Aren’t you too big for this shit?”

“Aominecchiiiii...” He wined and pouted and Daiki felt suddenly compelled to give him whatever he wanted.

God help him.

Daiki actually grabbed Kise and carried him to the bedroom, bridal style. Judging by the look on his face, Kise wasn’t really expecting him to, but he smiled and rested his head on Daiki’s shoulder until he was put in bed. Kise opened his arms for Daiki as soon as he was lying down and Daiki didn’t have any problem with  lying next to him and holding him closer. It felt really nice.

“Wow, this is really happening…” Kise murmured, holding him tightly. “And all because you got jealous.”

“Shut up, pretty boy.” Now that the problem was solved and that Daiki was cuddling comfortably in his – Oh God – boyfriend’s arms, he finally was willing to get some sleep. “Go to sleep, now.”

“Will you still be here in the morning?”

“Yes.” Daiki was dozing off already “I really… like you… so yes.”

“Huh~” Kise chuckled happily “Good night then, _Daicchi_.”

“Hn. Shut up and sleep, _Ryouta_.” And Daiki held him a little tighter.


End file.
